WildStarWiki:Policy status phases
These are the statuses and phases that policy suggestions at WildStarWiki will go through before being adopted and declared as official policy and implemented and followed by WildStar Wiki users, or otherwise. Policy status and phases * Any suggestion or collection of suggestions for new or changed policies, should have new page under Policies proposed/Your suggestions topic', and a status at the top that indicates whether the policy is still a ''proposal, ratified, or adopted. A policy can also be recalled by users or vetoed by the . *'Policy proposal' – The policy proposal is open for voting. *'Ratified' – The policy is in effect, but there are changes that need to be carried out or implementation details to solve before it can be fully adopted. *'Adopted' – This policy is officially accepted by the WildStar Wiki community, insofar as those who voted represent the community. It has been fully implemented. *'Recalled' – If an adopted policy gets more no votes than yes votes at some time in the future, it becomes recalled back to a status similar to proposal status, except that if the no votes exceed yes votes for some period of time (recall time), the policy becomes a candidate for deletion. *'Vetoed' – The admins can always veto a policy outright. Their rule is law, but the users can of course comment on vetoed policies to try to persuade the admins. Vote ratios and time *'Ratification minimum' – the winning side must have a minimum of 5 votes. *'Ratification ratio' – if the ratification minimum has been met and the yes votes exceed the no votes by 3 to 1, then the policy is has met the ratification ratio. Examples: 5:1, 6:2, 9:3, etc.. *'Ratification time' – the winning side must remain winner for 1 week (7 days). However, if the ratification ratio is high (4 to 1 in favor) and the number of yes votes is high (15), 3 days is enough. *'Recall time' – also 1 week (7 days). However, if the recall ratio is high (4 to 1 against) and the number of recall votes is high (10), 3 days is enough. The standard for a quick recall votes is lower than for adoption, since a policy that people mostly don't like is likely to cause more trouble than a policy that people do like, but some disagree with. Decreed policies Some policies will be established by admin via decree without voting, unlike normal policies. Community input is still valued in cases where an admin doesn't seem to have good reasons, so maybe another admin will revert it. Like with any other policy, you can start a vote to recall it. Or a new policy proposal to change it. But be aware that if you're e.g. proposing that WoWWiki should contain exploit information, any administrator is likely to Veto it outright. Grandfathered policies A grandfathered policy is a something that had been in effect and actively enforced by admins as well as the vast majority of the contributors for a long time without it having been a documented policy. This kind of de-facto standard can be documented after the fact as a grandfathered policy; usually by administrators. Like with any other policy, you can start a vote to recall it. Or a new policy proposal to change it. Proposing a policy To start your proposal, either create a new article, or add to an existing policy or proposal's talk page: Introduction text, if you want to write one The Policy Do this, or don't do that... Reasoning I feel that this is needed because .... automatically places the page in Category:Policy proposals. Setting up the voting booth In the page of the proposal (after your proposal if you wrote it in a talk page rather than standalone), add the following and save the page: This will pull in and create an editable voting booth. automatically places the talk page in Category:Votes in progress. Since you are the one proposing the policy, you will likely want to follow the instructions that appear to vote in favor of your own proposal. Starting a policy recall vote If you disagree with an adopted WoWWiki policy, you can start a vote to recall it. In the page of the proposal, add the following: Vote to Recall Your reason for wanting to recall this policy This will pull in and create an editable voting booth. automatically places the talk page in Category:Votes in progress. Since you are the one proposing the recall, you will likely want to follow the instructions that appear to vote in favor of recalling the proposal. Banners The following banners will appear on policy pages (proposal or otherwise) to indicate their status (and phase): * – places the page in Category:Policy proposals * – places the page in Category:Policies ratified but not implemented * * * * * * Templates The following templates can be used for setting up votes in discussion area of policy article: * – this pulls in and adds an editable voting booth * – this pulls in and adds an editable voting booth These templates will appear, but don't need to be added manually: * * Categories * Category:Policy proposals – The actual policy proposals will be listed here * Category:Votes in progress – The voting booths for proposed policies are listed here * Category:Policies ratified but not implemented – Established as policy but implementation work remains * Category:Policies – All policies are listed here.